Heart
by Dede42
Summary: When Madison goes to work one day and finds her boss torn apart and his heart missing, the Winchesters arrive to investigate a series of killings caused by a werewolf during the nights of the full moon, and Sam finds himself falling for Madison. Is Madison being targeted by the werewolf, or is there something else going on altogether?
1. Chapter 1: STALKER OR WEREWOLF?

Supernatural: Heart

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next story! So, I hope everyone is getting ready for the holidays because between work, decorating the front of the house, _and_ Christmas shopping, I'm already feeling frazzled.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: STALKER OR WEREWOLF?**

" _Her princes in the midst thereof_ _are_ _like wolves ravening the prey, to shed blood,_ _and_ _to destroy souls, to get dishonest gain_ _."_

 _Ezekiel 22:27_

San Francisco, California…

It was another bright night in the city, and its' night-life was popping; in one of the local bars a group of well dressed young women were laughing and drinking drinks that had different types of fruit attached to the edge of the glasses.

A man, named Nate, was watching them from the bar; he finished his drink in a gulp and started toward them.

"Hey, Maddy," he said to a woman with long black hair and dark eyes. "Listen, I, uh, hate to pull you away but I'm gonna need you to come back to the office with me."

Madison raised her eyebrows. "Really?" _'Does he_ really _expect me to fall for that lame pickup line?'_

Nate nodded. "Yeah, turns out I gotta file those docs by midnight and…"

"Midnight?" Madison repeated and by now even her friends weren't looking too impressed by this lame pretense.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to, uhm…" Nate began, but Madison wasn't giving him any help and was _daring_ him to keep up the lie. Finally he chuckled. "This isn't working at all, is it?"

Madison shook her head, smiling broadly. "No, it's not, Nate."

Nate sighed, defeated. "Listen, I've had a couple," he admitted. "I shouldn't really drive. Could you just give me a lift?"

"I already called you a cab," Madison responded, having seen him drinking at the bar earlier. "I'll see you in the morning."

By now, Nate realized just how much he'd struck out and left the group; the girls all smiled and giggled.

"Hmm, that happen a lot?" one of the women asked.

"Only on the days that end with Y," Madison responded, sipping her grape martini as they laughed and watched Nate leaving the bar. A strangely out of place young creepy guy was sitting near the door looking at the group intensely; Madison saw him and her smiled vanished, being replaced by a frighten expression.

Her friend noticed the change. "Are you okay?"

Madison nodded, letting out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding. "Yeah." She looked back and the guy was gone. "I've got to go."

* * *

Leaving the bar, Madison walked briskly across the parking lot, and a loud sound of garbage cans falling made her turn around, but there was only a dog pawing through the knocked over cans; she regained her composure and made it to her car and drove away. The creepy guy then appeared from behind some cars, watching her go.

* * *

The next morning at work, Madison set her purse down and grabbed the empty coffee pot; she walked through the office to the water cooler and began filling it up. While doing this, she glanced up, noticed something odd, and stopped filling up the pot; there was a blood smear on an open door.

Walking closer she saw more blood on the floor, then a bloody hand, and when she entered the office, she saw Nate spread face up on his desk, ripped apart. Eyes wide with shock, Madison dropped the coffee pot, which shattered when it hit the floor, and screamed.

* * *

At the local morgue, a drawer was pulled out, revealing Nate, who has been autopsied and sewn back together.

"Here is he is, detective," said the coroner.

Sam grimaced slightly the sight. "That's a pretty nasty bite."

The coroner nodded. "Mmhmm."

"You know what bit him?" Sam asked.

The coroner shrugged. "I haven't quite determined that just yet."

"Come on, doc," Sam offered, gently nudging her mind, "off the record."

"Okay, way, _way_ off the record," the coroner agreed.

Sam nodded. "Sure."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf," the coroner explained. "But unless the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull. I like my job."

"Yeah, I hear you," Sam agreed. "One more thing. This guy…was his heart missing?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" the coroner confirmed, surprised. "I haven't even finished my report."

Sam chuckled weakly. "Lucky guess."

* * *

At a local hotel, Sam was updating both Liz and Dean, who were cleaning their guns, which were spread out on the two beds.

"This lawyer guy's the first heart-free corpse in town?" Dean asked.

"First man," Sam corrected, getting a beer bottle out of the fridge. "Over the past year, several women have gone missing," he explained, grabbing a chair and bringing it over. "Their bodies all washed up later in the bay too deteriorated to draw firm conclusions."

"But no hearts?" Liz asked.

"No hearts," Sam confirmed, sitting down on it backwards and opening his beer. "They were all hookers working Hunter's Point. Cops are trying to keep things under wrap. They're looking for a serial killer."

Dean nodded since it was understandable. "And the lunar cycle?"

Sam nodded. "Mmmhmm. Yeah all the murders happened in the week leading up to the full moon."

"Which is this week, right?" Liz asked.

Sam nodded again. "Hence the lawyer."

Dean grinned and stood up. "Awesome." He went over to the other bed while Sam sighed and Liz rolled her eyes.

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asked, mildly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, man, but what about a human by day a freak animal killing machine by moonlight don't you understand?" Dean asked, picking up a container and opening it to reveal several rows of silver bullets, while Liz moaned about needing some earplugs. "I mean, werewolves are _badass_. We haven't seen one since we were kids."

"Okay, Sparky, and you know what?" Sam said sarcastically. "After we kill it, we can go to _Disneyland_."

"Oh _can_ we?" Liz asked with mock hope. "Please? _Please_?"

Dean ignored their remarks, not letting them ruin his good mood. "Know what the best part is? We already know how to bring these suckers down," he remarked, holding up a silver bullet. "One of these bad boys right to the heart. What's our next move?"

Sam shrugged and pulled on his beer. "Talk to the girl who found the body."

* * *

A short while later, they went to the apartment complex that Madison lived in to interview her.

* * *

"I don't understand," Madison said as she let them in. "I already gave my statement."

"Right," Sam confirmed and went to nudge her mind, but hit a strange barrier. _'Strange.'_ "Yeah, well, we just need to verify a few things."

Madison nodded and led them into the living area, where a guy with a scruffy beard stood up, eying them suspiciously. "This is my neighbor, Glen. Glen, this is Detective…"

"Landis," Dean answered. "And Detectives Dante and Wiseman.

Glen nodded, still suspicious. "Well, guess I'll leave you to it."

"Okay," Madison said as she walked him out. "Thanks for the casserole."

Dean grinned. "Oh, _how_ thoughtful," he teased and then winced when Liz kicked him.

"Just call if you need anything," Glen told Madison before leaving and she shut the door.

"He's sweet," she told them. "He came over to check on me. Have a seat." And they sat down at the kitchen table.

"You must be pretty shaken up," Sam remarked, still wondering _why_ he couldn't affect her mind. "You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?"

Madison nodded. "For two years, yeah."

"So you knew all about him?" Dean asked.

"Probably knew more about him than he did," Madison admitted. "Nate was…He was nice.

"But?" Sam prompted.

"Nothing really, I…" Madison sighed. "He had a few scotches and started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type."

Sam chuckled, blushed, and nodded knowingly, glancing at an oblivious Dean. "Yeah. I do, actually.

Dean realized what has been said at his expense, made a face, and got into professional mode, while Liz fought back a laugh.

"Did he have any enemies?" he asked.

Madison was confused. "What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack."

"No. Yeah, we're just covering all the bases," Liz explained. "Anyone that might've had a beef with him? Former client, an ex?"

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed how Madison's emotions shifted in a different direction.

Madison flushed. "This is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt."

"Kurt have a last name?" Dean asked.

"Mueller," Madison responded. "After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's…Well he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" Liz asked.

Madison sighed. "Kurt got into it with Nate. Threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Dean asked.

"A few nights ago," Madison answered. "Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at the bar and Kurt showed up."

"And?" Liz asked.

Madison shrugged. "Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth he scares me."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Dean asked as they left the apartment complex.

Sam shrugged. "Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night."

"You think he's our dog-faced boy?" Liz asked.

"Well, it's a theory," Sam agreed.

Dean nodded. "We've had worse."

"Yeah," Liz agreed.

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?" Dean suggested and his siblings agreed as they got into the Impala.

* * *

That night, Madison was in her kitchen, doing some cleaning when she heard a dog barking; she looked out the window and she saw Kurt looking up at her. Terrified, she backed away for a few seconds, she then looked back out, and he was gone. _'Oh god.'_

* * *

After calling up Penelope Garcia and getting the address, the Winchesters soon entered through the front door after picking the lock, and Dean, naturally, headed to the refrigerator while Sam and Liz searched the rest of the place.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nothing but leftovers and a six pack."

"Check the freezer," Liz suggested, coming back after checking the bedroom. "Maybe there are some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something."

Dean considered and was distracted by a scratching noise outside; he walked out the sliding door to the balcony. Over the ledge were two sets of deep scratches in concrete going all the way down to the street. _'Okay,_ that _screams werewolf to me.'_

* * *

Down on the ground, something was lurking and growling behind the dumpster; hearing the noises, a policeman investigated, bent over, and then he was attacked by the growling attacker.

* * *

Hearing gunshots in the distance, the Winchesters ran out of the apartment. They rounded the corner and found the mangled body of the policeman behind the dumpster.

"Oh god," Liz moaned, turning away.

Sam didn't blame her. "I'll call 911."

Dean pushed the dumpster aside and knelt next to the body. "I'd say Kurt's looking more and more like our Cujo."

Sam nodded and then realized something. "Dean, if he's out here, we better check on Madison."

* * *

A/N: Beware the full moon! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: A FEMALE WEREWOLF!

Supernatural: Heart

A/N: Greetings! So, with _Star Wars: The Force Awakens_ coming to theaters tomorrow, I'm going to be busy at work tomorrow, so I'm uploading this today since I most likely won't have time tomorrow. Oh, and you all should check out the fanfics written by my sister Yami Faerie, who updated last week one of her stories.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: A **_**FEMALE**_ **WEREWOLF?!**

" _For I know this, that after my departing shall grievous wolves enter in among you, not sparing the flock_ _."_

 _Acts 20:29_

Once they were certain that the police and medical people would find the body, the Winchesters returned to the apartment complex and knocked on the door that had a number 3 on it; across the hall, Glen peeked out his door at the sound and eyed them suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

"Police business, Glen," Dean told him.

Madison opened the door, revealing that she'd been in bed earlier and had a blue robe on. "What is it?"

Sam glanced at Glen and then back to her. "Well, maybe we should talk privately."

* * *

Soon they were in the kitchen area, where Madison was pouring them all coffee.

"Has Kurt been here?" Sam asked.

Madison shrugged. "Not _exactly_."

"What exactly does "not exactly" mean?" Dean asked, sipping his coffee.

"Well, he was outside last night," Madison explained, shivering at the memory. "Just looking. Just looking at me. Has he done something?"

"We're not really sure," Liz said honestly.

"It's probably nothing," Dean said reassuringly. "But we just don't wanna take any chances. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?"

"He owns a body shop," Madison answered.

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Dean asked politely and she nodded. "Thanks." And both he and Sam watched as she left the kitchen while Liz just drank her coffee.

"All right. You and Liz go, I'll stay," Sam offered and Liz almost choked on her coffee at this unexpected twist.

"Forget that," Dean protested, also surprised. "You and Liz go after the creepy ex. I'm gonna hang here with the hot chick." And he grinned, drinking his coffee.

Sam pouted. "Why do you always hang with the girls?"

"Because I'm older," Dean retorted.

"No. Screw that," Sam protested and took away his brother's coffee mug, setting them both on the counter. "We settle this the old-fashioned way." He then held up his fists, and Liz looked between them, mildly worried; Dean, looking serious, drew his hands up.

He placed his right fist lightly into the palm of his other hand still staring intently; he drew his fist up away from his palm as they began a serious match of Paper Rock Scissors. Dean chose scissors while Sam had rock, and a triumphant expression of mock pity that Dean had lost…again. Liz laughed, setting aside her coffee so that she could watch, grinning.

"Dean," Sam said, grabbing his brother's shoulders. " _Always_ with the scissors."

"Shut up. Shut up," Dean protested, swatting him away. "Two out of three." Sam sighed, Liz giggled, and they went at it again…with the same result. "Gaaw!" he groaned, defeated, and left the kitchen, dragging a laughing Liz with him.

"Bundle up out there alright?" Sam called after them, grinning.

* * *

Later that same day, Madison, now fully dressed, was walking around, looking at her mail; Sam was sitting at the table, uncomfortably and quiet, and was doing his level best to not watch how her bottom moved.

Madison glanced at him. "Um, do you wanna sit on the couch?"

Sam shook his head quickly, flushing. "No. No, no, I'm okay."

"It's more comfortable," Madison offered.

"Aw, I'm fine," Sam assured her, smiling weakly; not convinced in the slightest, Madison walked out of the room and came back with her laundry, which she purposely dumped on the table in front of him, revealing that it was all her underwear, and he was _instantly_ embarrassed when she began sorting and folding. "You know what? I think will sit on that couch."

Madison smiled, pleased, as he retreated to the couch in question.

Moments later, Sam's cell phone rang. "Hey."

* * *

"Let me guess," Dean said as he and Liz walked back to the car. "You're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say."

 _`"You find Kurt?"`_ Sam asked, avoiding the question.

"He hasn't been at work all week," Dean told him. "But because I'm good…and I mean really, _really_ good…we got a line on where he might be." And both he and Liz got into the car. "What's she wearing?"

 _`"Bye, Dean."`_

Dean laughed as Sam hung the phone up without answering the question. "Aww, Sammy."

"So, think this will be a repeat with Sarah?" Liz asked and Dean shrugged as he started the car.

"Who knows, maybe it will be."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Madison, having put her laundry away, came over to the couch, sat next to Sam, picked up the remote and flipped on the TV; currently playing was a soap opera, "All My Children", and Sam rolled his eyes.

Madison shot him a look. "I saw that."

"What?" Sam asked, caught off-guard. "Saw what?"

Madison chuckled. "Okay, this is the deal: my house, my TV," she said seriously. "I _never_ get to watch my show. So suck it up." And turned back to the show while Sam slumped with a resigned expression.

* * *

Later that same day, the end credits rolled on the TV screen, and Sam was leaned forward, having been intently watching, and he had also taken his jacket off. Madison flipped the show off, which broke Sam out of his thoughts.

"Wait," he said, blinking. "So Kendall married Ethan's father just to get back at him?"

Madison nodded, grinning. "Yup. And now she's set to inherit all the casinos that were _supposed_ to go to Ethan."

"What a _bitch_!" Sam exclaimed, awestruck.

Madison cracked up in laughter and Sam followed suit.

"Admit it. You're hooked."

"No, no, no," Sam protested. "I wouldn't say I'm hooked." He then shifted on the couch slightly to look at her. "Can I ask you a question? It's a little personal."

"You've seen my entire underwear collection," Madison reminded him. "Go ahead."

Sam flushed since that was true. "Okay. Uh…well, you're…" he stammered. "You're clearly smart. I mean, your house is full of great books, you know…and you're independent."

Madison nodded. "Uh huh."

"What were you doing with Kurt?" Sam finally asked.

"I don't know," Madison admitted. "I mean, its not like he introduced himself, like: "Hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to punch people. Wanna be my girlfriend"?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, well, I guess we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the police," Madison remarked. "You wanna know why I stayed with him? Really?" and Sam nodded. "I was too insecure to leave."

"I find that hard to believe," Sam commented. "I mean…you don't really seem like the type."

Madison smiled sadly. "Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed. I changed for the better, I think."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Madison shrugged. "Well, for one thing, I got mugged."

Sam stared, surprised. "And that's supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

"I know. It sounds strange," Madison admitted. "And don't get me wrong, it rattled me. But then it hit me, I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was telling Kurt he had to go."

Sam approved. "Smart move."

"Apparently," Madison agreed. "Everything else just opened up, blossomed. It's all been wonderful, really." And raised her eyebrows when Sam made a face. "What? Doesn't everybody think being a victim of random violence is the best thing that ever happened to them?"

"Ha, ha," Sam weakly chuckled. "Yeah, not so much. You're unusual."

Madison wasn't sure whether that was a nice thing or not. "Unusual, like…unusual?" and pointed to her head as if he was implying she had a mental problem.

Sam quickly shook his head, once again wondering while he couldn't influence her mind. "No. No. No, no, no. Unusual like…impressive."

Madison smiled. "You think so?"

Before Sam could answer, his cell phone rang. "Sorry," he apologized and answered the phone. "Hey."

* * *

Dean and Liz had followed Kurt to a strip club, and Dean was currently staring up at something with a delighted expression while Liz waited in the car. "We found him."

 _`"Good,"`_ Sam said, relieved. _`"Don't take your eyes off of him."`_

Dean's eyes slowly move down as a pair of legs in silver high-heeled platform shoes moved down a pole and onto the stage; he then quickly glanced to his left, where Kurt was having a drink and was watching the same performance. Dean then returned his attention on the stripper.

"Yeah. My eyes are _glued_ ," he confirmed, partly lying. "Look, Sammy, I gotta let you go. I, uh, don't want to miss anything." He then clicked his phone shut and pulled out a folded dollar bill; the stripper took it and he grinned as she continued to dance in front of him.

* * *

It was now nighttime, and Sam was looking at the nearly full moon.

"So I'm going to turn in," Madison told him, now wearing pjs.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well I'll be here."

Madison also nodded. "Okay."

"You know what?" Sam stammered. "If you hear anything…I mean, if you wake up, just…Just call out."

Madison chuckled. "Okay."

Sam nodded again. "Okay."

* * *

A short while later, Sam was sitting on the couch again, and he was watching soap reruns on the TV, and briefly glanced over at the doorway to Madison's bedroom, hearing nothing strange.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz _had_ to drag Dean out of the strip club when Kurt left; now they both were watching Kurt's apartment. When they saw the lights go on, they pulled out their guns and were checking the clips when they heard the shattering of glass. Looking up, they saw that the sliding door was broken and the sounds of snarling and screaming.

"What the-?"

* * *

Dean and Liz burst into the apartment, looked through several rooms, and then they saw the werewolf, bent over a clearly dead and torn apart Kurt; the werewolf looked up and they were stunned to see that it was Madison.

She snarled and leap at the Winchester twins; she slammed them into the wall, knocking Liz out, while Dean managed to get out a silver knife, which he used on her arm. Madison snarled, clutching the cut, and escaped out the window while he slumped over, now unconscious.

* * *

The next morning, Sam was getting a drink of water when his phone rang and he answered it. "You both okay?"

* * *

Dean and Liz were still at Kurt's apartment, and neither were _remotely_ happy campers.

"Now that we're conscious," he said grimly. "The werewolf killed Kurt and knocked us out. Sam, it's Madison."

 _`"What?"`_ Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her," Dean confirmed angrily.

* * *

Sam peeked into Madison's room and saw that she was sleeping soundly.

"I've been here the whole time," he informed his siblings. "She's in bed, asleep."

 _`"Well, she wasn't an hour ago,"`_ Dean retorted. _`"Check her right arm below her elbow. I nicked her with a silver knife."`_

Just then, Madison woke up and rolled over to see Sam in her room. "Morning," she said pleasantly, sitting up, and he spotted the cut on her right arm; it was also then that she realized that she was naked. "Um, where are my pajamas?"

Sam was shaken with the realization that she was indeed the werewolf; he then walked out of the room.

"Sam? What's going on?" Madison called after him, wrapping the sheet around her before getting out of bed. "Where are you going?"

Sam didn't respond as he double locked the front door and turned around, a grim expression on his face that alarmed Madison. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her coldly. "And _neither_ are you."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Madison, now dressed, was tied to a chair and Sam was holding a gun on her.

"You are psychotic," she declared, both upset and scared. "The whole, 'I'm a cop' trip. _God_ , I am _so_ stupid."

Sam just watched her, unfazed by her comments, having just told her the truth about her. "I guess neither of us are who we said we were, huh?"

"Sam, you're sick, okay?" Madison protested. "You're imagining things. Monsters don't exist, not really."

Sam shook his head and went to the window. "You know what? Save the act."

"It's _not_ an act," Madison cried. "I am not a werewolf. There is _no_ such thing. It's made up, all right? They're _not_ real. You know they're not real."

"No?" Sam asked, moving over to her and pointed at the cut on her arm with his gun. "Then where did _that_ come from?"

Madison looked at it, confused. "I don't know," she admitted. "Sam, God, you _need_ help. Please, don't do something that you're gonna regret. I'm _not_ what you think I am. I'm not."

Sam knew she was, since it now made sense as to why his mind control didn't work on her; just then, he heard knocking on the door and went over to let Dean and Liz in.

"How you doing?" Dean asked Madison, pulling out his gun. "Our heads feels great, thanks."

"Yeah, having a _concussion_ is _loads_ of fun," Liz added grimly, her own gun in hand.

"We gotta talk," Sam told Dean and Liz, and they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Shutting the door so that Madison couldn't overhear, Sam turned to his siblings, updating them. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

Dean frowned. "She's lying."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe she really doesn't know she's changing. Maybe when the creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk?" Dean asked, surprised. "Dude, she ganked her boss _and_ her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"But what if it was, Dean?" Sam asked. "What if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats? Hell, the cop too."

Dean stared at him. "What are you, the dog whisperer, now?"

"Wait," said Liz, thinking about it. "I think Sam might be onto something; I _think_ she might've been at the apartment that night when we were there, hoping to get Kurt, but ended up attacking that cop instead _because_ we were there, leaving behind those claw marks on the wall."

Sam nodded. "That _does_ make sense, plus, there was something in her eyes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's killing people."

Sam and Liz weren't so sure about that. "But if she has no control…"

"Exactly, she can't control it," Dean interrupted. "Even if she's telling the truth, it's not going to change anything."

"I'm not putting a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening," Sam protested.

"Me either," Liz agreed.

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She's a monster. You're feeling sorry for her?"

Sam gave him a hard look. "Maybe I understand her."

Dean was at a loss for words, and then sighed when he realized what Sam meant.

"Here we go again," Liz muttered.

"Look," Sam said seriously. "There might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her." And he went over to the counter, where he'd placed their dad's journal last night.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked warily as Sam picked up the journal and flipped through it.

Sam nodded when he found the right page and began reading. "Dad's theory, 'Lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you severing the bloodline'."

Dean sighed. "'Might have a cure.' Meaning who the hell knows?"

"It's worth a shot," Liz pointed out.

"We don't even know where to start looking," Dean protested. "Alright, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. Could have been years ago."

Sam then remembered something. "No, I don't think so." He then went into the living room where Madison was still tied up. "Madison, when were you mugged?" he asked. "Please it's important, all right? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago," Madison answered, frowning.

"Did you see the guy?" Liz asked.

Madison shook her head. "No. Grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?" Sam asked.

Madison stared at him, surprised and confused. "How did you know that?"

"Where?" Sam asked, ignoring the question.

"On the back of my neck," Madison answered, wondering where this was going.

Sam put his gun down, moved to the back of the chair, and gently pulled back Madison's hair to reveal a scar from a nasty animal bite.

"Well that's just a love bite," Dean remarked while Liz grimaced. "Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?"

"Walking home from a friend's loft," Madison answered.

"Let me guess, not too far from Hunter's Point?" Liz asked and Madison nodded.

* * *

Soon the Winchesters were back in the kitchen, going over the new info that they've learned.

"Same place where those other murders happened," Sam remarked, pacing. "I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds."

Dean had to agree with that. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean it'll be out tonight."

"It's the right time in the lunar cycle," Sam pointed out. "I know it's a long shot."

"And we've only got a few nights left to stop this thing," Liz added.

"You both are forgetting something," Dean told them. "Madison's probably gonna turn soon. Alright? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her," Sam offered. "I mean…I can't influence her mind, but I still got my super strength, and I can zap her unconscious if I have to."

"Sounds like a good idea," Liz remarked.

Dean wasn't convinced. "And if she busts loose? Sam?"

"I'll do it," Sam said quietly.

"Sam," Dean said seriously.

Sam sighed. "I'll shoot her, all right? But, Dean, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please. We can save this girl."

Dean sighed, realizing that if they didn't stop the other werewolf, more people were going to die anyway. "Fine."

* * *

When Dean and Liz left, Sam returned to the living room, where Madison began pleading with him to let her go.

"Please," she cried. "Just let me go."

Sam, very distressed, pulled up a chair in front of her and sat down.

"Look. I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me," he said seriously. "But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna lie. The odds aren't exactly in our favor. But if this goes the way I pray it does…I'll untie you and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life and I'll just be a bad memory."

* * *

A/N: Poor, Sammy, he can't catch a break, can he? R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: CURED?

Supernatural: Heart

A/N: Once again I'm posting this a day early since I'm going to be busy with work and activities with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, and this is the final chapter for this story.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: CURED?**

" _When Ephraim saw his sickness, and Judah_ _saw_ _his wound, then went Ephraim to the Assyrian, and sent to king Jareb: yet could he not heal you, nor cure you of your wound_ _."_

 _Hosea 5:13_

As nighttime fell over the city, a trashy dressed woman was walking the streets; she shivered when she heard howling in the distance.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Sam was looking out the window, unaware that Madison had fallen a sleep; her nails suddenly grew out as she raised her head in werewolf form and broke the ropes that bound her to the chair.

Sam was caught off-guard by the sudden change of emotions coming from the transformed woman, who swiped at his face and knocked him down.

* * *

Back on the streets, the trashy woman was frightened and was running from the thing that was chasing her.

* * *

Sam, his cheek bleeding, dodged a second attack and pointed his gun at Madison, who snarled. She growled and leap at him. Sam dodged and she sailed into a closet, he slammed the door shut and barricaded it with the container that held the TV screen while she beat and clawed the door while snarling, growling, and howling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the woman was jumped by the creature, and screamed when she saw the werewolf on top of her.

"Hey!"

The werewolf looked up and both Dean and Liz fired several shots into the werewolf that was Glen. The woman was terrified; she wriggled out from under the dead body and ran off.

"Hey!" Dean called after her. "Don't mention it!"

"Dean," Liz said quietly, staring at the dying person. "It's Glen."

Glen was still alive and choking on his blood; he reverted back to human form, surprising the Winchester twins.

"What happened?" he asked, confused. "Where am I?" and both Dean and Liz were at a loss for words. "Oh, God. Oh my God."

"All right, easy, Glen," Dean said reassuringly. "Just take it easy." And Glen died.

* * *

The next morning, Madison woke up and realized she was in her closet, having _no_ idea of how she got there; Sam opened up the door, which she had scratched very badly.

"It should be over now," he told her sadly. "You'll never see me again."

Madison was shocked; she stood and spun around to look at all the scratches on the closet wall. When she made it back around to the door, Sam was gone.

* * *

Later that same day, the Winchesters were parked outside Madison's apartment.

"It was sort of sad, actually," Dean remarked, referring to the events of last night. "Glen had _no_ clue what was going on. Hey. Why do you think he turned Madison, instead of just killing her?"

"I don't know," Sam responded dejectedly. "He kind of seemed to have a thing for her."

"Maybe his primal instinct did too," Dean agreed. "Maybe he was looking for a little _hot_ _breeding_ action."

Liz grimaced at the image. "Great, I just went to a scary visual place."

Sam wasn't really listening now. "Yeah. Something like that."

Dean glanced at him, concerned. "So?"

"So, what?" Sam echoed.

Dean rolled his eyes. " _Speaking_ of Madison."

Sam groaned, realizing what his brother was getting at. "Oh, _whatever_."

"Um, this isn't the best time," Liz warned.

Dean didn't care. "Don't whatever me. You like her. Maybe-"

"Dean, she thought I was a stark raving lunatic," Sam protested.

"You saved her life," Dean pointed out.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, but she doesn't know that."

Just then, Madison appeared at the passenger side window, surprising them.

"You know, for a stakeout, your car's a bit conspicuous," she remarked. "What are you still doing here?"

"Honestly? Uh. We're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight," Dean told her. "But, we gotta be 100 percent. So, you know. We're lurking."

"Just to be safe," Liz added helpfully.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy," Sam began.

"Sure does," Madison agreed, cutting in. "Well if we're gonna wait it out, we might as well do it together."

* * *

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" Madison asked, letting them into her apartment. "About everything. What you did, it was to help me."

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Madison shivered. "I did all those horrible things…when I turned."

"You didn't know," Sam told her.

"So when will we know for sure?" Madison asked. "Moonrise?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we gotta hang in until sun-up." And then there was an awkward silence.

"Well, it looks like we got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker, anyone?" Dean offered, wincing when Liz elbowed him.

"Not _now_ , Dean."

* * *

The sun lowered over the city as the hours went by and the sky slowly darkened.

* * *

Soon, the moon was high in the sky. Dean tried to quietly set his gun on the table next to him, but the small noise drew both Sam and Madison's attention, and both were silent.

Dean flushed. "Oh, no, you guys talk." And grinned sheepishly when Liz shot him a warning look.

* * *

Soon, the Winchesters and Madison stood at the window, watching the sunrise.

"Does? Does this mean it worked?" Madison asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh, God, thank you," Madison gasped, hugging Sam. "Thank you so much." He was embarrassed, but he did hug her back, and Liz grinned. After a few seconds, Dean cleared his throat, clearly wanting a little credit. "You too, Dean, Liz," she told them, smiling. "Thank you."

"Aww…don't mention it," Dean said, brushing it off while Liz rolled her eyes. "Yeah. So we're just gonna head back to the hotel and watch some pay-per-view or something." They then walked towards the door and he pumped his fist in the air as in victory; he gave one last grin before walking out with Liz, closing the door.

Madison chuckled. "That was smooth."

Sam weakly smiled. "He and Liz means well."

Madison shook her head. "You mean, he thinks you're gonna get laid."

Sam flushed. "Look-" he began.

"It's okay," Madison cut in, still smiling.

Sam shook his head, still flushing. "No. I know I scared the crap out of you, all right? I mean, I tied you to a chair."

"That's right up there with me…scratching up your face," Madison pointed out.

Sam chuckled. "There's just no way we could go back, you know…to before it happened."

"You're right," Madison agreed. "There's just no way."

They stared at each other for several seconds, and then Madison gave in and they moved into a passionate kiss and then into the bedroom.

* * *

After some _serious_ love making, both Sam and Madison were lying peaceful asleep in bed.

* * *

That night, the moon was up, and Sam was sleeping; after a moment, he woke up and realized he was alone in bed. He was looking around when Madison snarled from the window.

Sam saw that she was a werewolf again and wearing his shirt, he tried to grab her, but she escaped outside. It _hadn't_ work…she was _still_ a werewolf.

* * *

Hastily pulling on his remaining clothes, Sam ran down the hotel hall and began beating on the door; after a few seconds, Dean opened the door with a sleepy Liz standing behind him.

"She turned," he gasped.

"What?!" both Dean and Liz yelped.

Sam nodded, freaking out. "I couldn't grab her in time."

"We'll find her Sammy," Dean promised.

* * *

The next morning, the Winchesters were walking downstairs.

"I already called Bobby," Sam explained. "He doesn't know anything. Except, he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. Most everyone says it's impossible to reverse it."

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "Dean-"

"You put her to bed, then she wolfed out?" Dean asked. "Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn?"

"Well, Bruce Banner didn't change into the Hulk unless he got angry," Liz remarked.

"What the hell does it matter?" Sam asked, annoyed. "We gotta find some way to help her. Some legend we missed or something."

Dean sighed. "If there was, someone we know would've known."

"I have to agree with Dean, Sammy," Liz agreed. "I don't think there's anything we can do to save Madison this time."

Sam sighed, hating the fact that they were probably right. "Well then, we have look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we got a choice here anymore," Dean said honestly. "It looks like Liz's right."

Sam stared at them. "What?"

Dean pouted. "I hate to say it, she's a sweet girl, but part of her is…"

"Evil?" Sam suggested.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah."

"Yeah. That's what they say about me, Dean," Sam snapped. "So me you won't kill. But her, you're just gonna blow away?"

"Oh _don't_ start that again," Liz complained.

Before Sam could react, his phone rang and he answered it. "Madison?"

* * *

In a different part of the city, Madison was on a payphone and was only wearing Sam's shirt from the day before. "Sam?"

 _`"Madison. Where are you?"`_ Sam asked.

Madison looked around, scared. "I don't…I don't…I don't know where I am."

 _`"Well, do you see any street signs?"`_ Sam asked.

Madison checked the area. "Um…Yeah, yeah. Middlepoint."

* * *

"All right, all right. Hold on, Maddy," Sam told her, getting into the Impala. "We're coming to get you. Just stay where you are."

* * *

Soon, they were back in Madison's apartment, trying to figure out what to do next.

Madison was in shock. "I don't remember anything," she confessed. "I probably killed someone last night. Didn't I?"

Dean shrugged since they hadn't heard anything on the news yet. "There's no way to know yet."

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?" Madison asked, hopefully.

"We'll find something," Sam promised. "I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true," Dean cut in. "Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure."

Madison stared at them, stunned. "Is? Is he right?"

Sam couldn't look at her, got up, and walked away.

"I'm sorry," Liz apologized. "We _did_ try."

"We could lock you up at night," Dean suggested. "But if you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am."

Madison sighed, disappointed. "So I guess that's all there is to it, then."

Sam spun around, alarmed. "Stop it. Don't talk like that."

"Sam, I don't want to hurt anyone else," Madison said resigned. "I don't want to hurt you." She then got up, picked up the gun, and walked over to him.

Sam backed away. "Put that down."

"I can't do it myself," Madison told him seriously. "I need you to help me."

Sam shook his head, terrified. "Madison. No."

"Sam. I am a monster," Madison pleaded.

"You don't have to be," Sam protested. "We can find a way, all right? I can. I'm gonna save you."

Madison smiled sadly. "You tried. I know you tried. This is all there is left." She put the gun in his hand. "Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you."

Sam began to cry. "I can't."

"I don't wanna die," Madison admitted. "I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me."

Sam shook his head ever so slight, no, and looked over at Liz for help, but it was obvious that she didn't know what to do. Dean got up and took the gun away from Sam, who walked over to the kitchen door unable to look at Madison; both Dean and Liz eventually joined him.

"Sam. I'm sorry," Dean apologized.

Sam shook his head, holding back the tears. "No. You're right. She's right."

"Sammy, I got this one," Liz told him. "I'll do it. Or Dean can." And her twin nodded.

Sam shook his head again. "She asked me to."

"You don't have to," Dean told him.

Sam was unable to hold the tears back now. "Yes, I do. Please." And he held his hand out for the gun. Dean reluctantly placed the gun in his hand and let his fingers slowly slide off as if prolonging letting go. "Just wait here."

He then walked out of the kitchen; he paused and looked back at Dean and Liz with tears in his eyes, before moving completely into the living room to meet Madison.

Both Dean and Liz stood in the kitchen, unable to see the living room; their pained expressions were slowly engulfed in shadows as a tear each fell from their eyes.

A gunshot was heard, and they both flinched while silence followed. It was over.

* * *

A/N: Wah! I _hate_ sad endings! Wah! R &R everyone!


End file.
